Preppy Prank
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Natsu bought Lucy some earrings to make up for seeing her naked...but what if they have a magical effect?


**Dedicated to passwordrawr! **

**..haha did I jump on the bandwagon? Why yes, yes I did. /cries**

* * *

"Give me an N!"

"N!"

"Give me an A!"

"A!"

"Give me a T!"

"T!"

"Give me an S!"

"S!"

"Give me a U!"

"U!"

"What's that spell?"

"NATSU!"

Happy cried out the word happily while Lucy waved her pompoms, brown eyes lit up with excitement while she jumped up and down happily, shaking the pink poms like they were maracas.

"Happy stop using Lucy as entertainment." Natsu sighed from his place at the table, his face smashed into the table top.

"Aw Natsu...you're just jealous because she's playing with me!" Happy stuck his tongue out at the boy, turning back to Lucy with an evil grin.

"Natsu Natsu he's our man, if he can't do it no one can!" Lucy encouraged, a brilliant smile lighting up her face as she twisted and turned her body around, performing her own dance recital.

"Ugh..." Natsu moaned from his place, picking his head up slightly only to smack it back down repeatedly.

Sure, it was fun the first twenty minutes.

But now, he just wanted his Lucy back.

"Goooo Natsu!"

* * *

Earlier

"And STAY OUT!" Lucy screamed as she booted the two idiots out the door, a tic mark appearing over her eye as she panted with anger she was barely able to control.

Natsu frowned when she slammed the door extra hard, as if to spite them. He picked himself up and off the dirty street, wiping his pants off.

"Come on Luce!" He called to her through the door, his tone extra whiny. She wasn't able to resist him long, and he knew this.

"No!" She shrieked back and he winced.

"Lushyy..." Happy sniffed, crocodile tears forming in his big eyes as he pouted.

"_No!" _She growled out once more, her retreating footsteps heard from his good ears. He pouted like his partner, crossing his arms in annoyance.

So what if he saw her naked? Does she really care about that?

"Jeez, Luce is so weird." He huffed in irritation, helping Happy up and onto his shoulder. The cat nodded his head in agreement, his ears drooping.

"Aye..." He said half heartedly, disappointment thick in his voice. Natsu felt bad for his friend and tried his best to cheer him up.

"Don't be sad Happy...how about we go get some fish?" He offered, even though the smell of fish made him gag. Too much could be a bad thing, and Natsu was just finding this out.

"Yay!" Happy perked but it was obvious he was just trying to fool Natsu. He might not say anything nice about her, but Natsu could tell that Happy deeply cared for their blonde friend and would die for her in a heartbeat. Both of them would, naturally.

"Don't worry Happy, she'll cool down in a little while! You'll see!" Natsu promised, his wide grin present as always. Happy let out a genuine smile and saluted his pal before soaring ahead, searching the marketplace beforehand.

Natsu sighed, crossing his arms behind him as he trudged on comfortably, left to think.

Think...

ha.

True, he wasn't an honest-to-god idiot, he knew most things people did, sometimes even more. He just didn't like sharing it, it wasn't that important to him.

_Lucy..._

Natsu frowned deeply, worry biting at him. He had never seen her so _mad _before. He wondered what was wrong. Sure, he'd seen her naked _plenty _of times-some on purpose, and some honestly spontaneous. He didn't really mind it though, but boy did she.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. She'd be fine later, he knew it. She'd probably beat him up a little...

_Maybe I should get her something? _He thought nervously, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a 'Lucy Kick!'. Just thinking about it was dreadful.

As he walked into the crowded market he made a beeline for the jewers, knowing they'd sell something Lucy would definitely want.

"You lad, over here!"

"A special necklace for a special girl!"

"She'll sure love you forever if you buy this!"

They all yelled over one another, trying to coax him into buying their product. Instead, he walked towards the one lady that was just sitting there innocently, a smile evident on her face.

"Hello sir." She said politely. He smiled in response, pulling out a few jewels from his pocket.

"Give me anything." He shrugged, hoping this would work. The lady eyed him for a moment before suddenly pulling on his scarf, causing him to tumble down to her height.

"Mhm...hm...oh." She startled suddenly, leaving him wondering what was so bad. She scrunched her eyebrows together and made a sound of disapproval, before searching her different items for a specific one. Finally finding it, she pulled it out and gave it to him, grinning grandly.

"The one you love is mad at you, no?" She questioned in an accent he wasn't used to. He blushed slightly at her words before nodding, not able to hide it from her.

"I see..." Her blue eyes twinkled somewhat similarly, and for a moment he felt like he knew the lady. But then her gaze dropped and his thought floated away as she continued to speak.

"Give this to her and her anger will vanish completely." The lady instructed, handing the boy the item. He stared down at the earrings warily, his eyes meeting hers.

"Seriously?" He gawked, not believing it'd solve his problems. She grinned and nodded, holding her hand out for the money.

"Thanks!" He hollered as he rushed away, searching for Happy and his pile of fish.

* * *

"I can't believe him! I mean sure we're partners, but that doesn't make it _okay _to just walk in on me naked!"

"Maybe he wanted to see you naked?"

"Levy-chan!"

"What? I'm just throwing it out there..." Levy admitted sheepishly, her eyes darting from Lucy to the bar counter. Lucy looked the other way and puffed her cheeks out, trying to cool her cheeks down.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuucy!"

"Speak of the devil." Lucy mumbled, turning to see Natsu grinning widely at her before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"We're talking about Erza?" He questioned. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, her temper shorter than usual.

"No idiot, we're talking about how stupid you are!" She yelled at him. He looked away and rubbed the back of his head before reaching into his coat, pulling out a small box.

"Omigosh he's going to purpose!" Levy squealed next to her, having a small fangirl attack as she sprawled around, her hands groping the air as she gushed.

Lucy rolled her eyes again. "Shut up." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I got these for you to make up for seeing you naked!" Natsu exclaimed boldly, holding out the fine pieces of jewelry. Lucy held in her gasp as she stared at the small earrings, her heart swarming.

"They're so..cute!" Lucy grinned, her bad mood completely forgotten of. She quickly unclasped her current heart ones and put the new ones in, small shimmering stars.

Natsu puffed his chest out boastfully, happy she accepted his apology.

"You're Welco...me? Luce...?" Natsu stopped and stared at his partner, his mouth slackening as he watched her eyes dilating and shrink weirdly.

"N-Natsu.." She gasped out, clutching at her throat like she couldn't breath. Natsu jumped over to her worriedly, ready to take her to Wendy.

"Natsu..." She hung her head, her bangs covering her face while she panted quietly. Natsu's eyes widened and he freaked out internally, Levy doing it for him.

"OH MY GOD! Lucy! Lucy is so happy Natsu proposed she's choking up!" Levy screamed, shaking her friend not-so-helpfully, demonstrating what _not _to do while someone is suffocating.

"...Natsu..." Lucy sounded fine and he relaxed, his arms slackening.

"I'm so happy you're okay, I thought-"

"NATSU!" She launched herself into his arms, her brown eyes lit up like light bulbs.

"Let's get fired up get rough, get tough, get mean! Let's get fired up and roll right over that team!" Lucy cheered happily, jumping out of the fire mage's arms. She suddenly did a split right in the middle of the Guild, leaving a few dumbfounded.

"Lucy?" Natsu called in confusion, she looked up and giggled happily, still in the splits formation.

"Gooo Fairy Tail!" She cried out, doing the jazz hands. Natsu quirked an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with the girl.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay? Ready go!" She called, clapping her hands together while she let out another chant. Natsu blinked a few times, not believing what was happening.

"Natsu Natsu is the best, he can beat all the rest! Without our man, we're no team, we will leave you screaming!" She sprung up, now walking on her hands as her shirt dangerously rode down over her face.

"That didn't even rhyme!" Natsu objected, his face growing hot. Before her shirt revealed anything she suddenly stood on her own two feet again, glowing gaze directed towards him.

"Natsu-kun is so cute~" She shrilled, both hands on her cheeks as if what she had just said was embarrassing. (Which it was.)

"W-WAH!" Natsu froze, his own face turning red. Levy had passed out long by now, and soon a suspicious Romeo was slowly walking over to them, his eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Um Natsu-nii, what's with Lucy-nee?" He stuttered, eyes darting between the two teens.

"Romeo, such a romantic name~sigh..I wish my Natsu-kun was so romantic.." Lucy stared accusingly at Natsu, making the boy feel highly offended.

"Hey! I can be..romantic.." His voice quieted down as he became flustered, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Hee~~! Strawberry shortcake banana split, we think your team plays like shift it to the left shift to the right, come on Fairy Tail lets fight!" Lucy cried out, once again waving her hands since she had no pompoms.

"Strawberry cake?" Erza suddenly popped up out of nowhere, her brown eyes gleaming with interest.

"We're number one, not number two, we're gonna beat the whoopsie outta you!" She continued, only to be stared at.

"Somebody get this girl some pompoms or something!" Cana yelled out, slapping her booze against the counter. Lucy turned to her, eyes bright.

"Do you only know fighting cheers?" Juvia asked curiously. Lucy searched her brain for a moment before turning to Juvia, clapping her hands.

"Ready? Okay! Gray Gray he's the man, if Juvia can't have him _no one can!" _Lucy cried happily, finally acquiring some pink poms.

Gray tried seeming indifferent, but only managed to turn red.

* * *

Now

"Love is strong, love is deep, love will sometimes make you weep!"

Natsu felt like weeping himself.

How long had Lucy been like this? How long had Happy been manipulating her preppy mood? He honestly didn't know, and didn't care to find out.

"N-A-T-S-U! Natsu Natsu Natsuuu!" Lucy jumped up into the air, irking Natsu further.

"Spell it out!" Happy cried, and Lucy knew what he meant.

"F!"

"I!"

"S!"

"H!"

"Fish fish fish!" Happy cheered with her, finally breaking Natsu.

"Okay I give! I give up! I'm sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry for walking in! I promise I'll never ever look at your naked body again!" He promised loudly, his roar echoing in the Guild. Lucy blinked before engulfing him in a hug, taking the desperate boy by surprise.

"Baka...that's all you had to say." She whispered into his shoulder, her grip tightening on him. He felt his body go slack and he leaned on her for support, burying his face in her good smelling hair.

"...Lucy?" He called wishfully. She pulled away and grinned, nodding her head with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"And that's what you get when you sneak into my house uninvited." She smirked at him, crossing her arms over one another. Natsu's eyes widening in realization, his mouth gaped.

"You...you tricked me?" He gasped in disbelief, never believing innocent Lucy would do such a thing.

"With help, of course." His mind flashed to the old lady, realizing she wasn't as old as she seemed.

A giggle caught his attention and he turned to see Mira smiling at him, her eyes sparkling like they had earlier.

"Mira!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" She smiled a not-so-very sorry smile, giggling once more.

He stood there for a moment, his mind trying to wrap around the fact that Lucy had played him.

"You should've seen your face! Hahaha!" Lucy pointed a mocking finger at him, laughing it up.

His bangs covered his face and he clenched his fist, anger rolling off of him in waves. Once Lucy felt it she stopped laughing, staring at Natsu in worry.

"Natsu?" She called softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He suddenly looked up, his eyes bright.

"Oh Lucy-chan~"

* * *

**so the bandwagon was orignally the potion thing...Idk I got off track..xD**

**the end is like...Natsu's revenge XD**

**Please Review, Thanks XDD**


End file.
